If it wasn't Nigel
by buddygirl1004
Summary: What if Nigel wasn't the one to go into the G:KND? what if it had been another operative? What would be different would it be the same? Contains normal pairing. 1/362 3/4 2/5 please read!
1. Chapter 1

**What if it wasn't Nigel to go to the G:KND? These will be 4-5 chaps long in order: 2,3,4,5,and 362 if we can think of one for her, hope you enjoy!**

Hoagie goes to GKND

**We do not own KND!**

"There he is!" Came a shout as Hoagie's best friends Nigel, Wally, Kuki, and crush Abby as they ran into the cave. It was Abby who had yelled.

"Guys!" Yelled Hoagie running down the ramp and to his friends. "But how did you find me?" He asked.

"You nerds would tell me anything not to get an atomic wedgie from meh! They told me every thing; where ya were going, and how we could find you" said Wally.

"Come on numbuh 2, clocks ah ticking." Said numbuh 74.239.

Hoagie turned to the boy. "Can I just spend a few minutes with my friend just to say goodbye?"he asked

"Fine but make it quick." he said.

Nigel went up first. "You did good Hoags." he said.

"I couldn't have done it without ya ." Hoagie replied.

"Here." said Nigel giving him a KND backpack. "Its got all your latest 2X4 tech you've been working on."

"Thanks Nigel." said Hoagie as Nigel walked away, Wally walked over.

"So your leaving us?" asked Wally looking at his best friend.

"Hey buddy**(Buddy: HEY HE'S NOT BUDDY I AM! Girls: SIT YOUR BUT DOWN MISTER YOUR NOT SIRIUS BLACK! sorry on with story!)**, it's a once in a life chance." said Hoagie.

"Yea, you have to go and fly with space kids at Mars or something. But we need you on earth! Who else is gonna fly the plane I was never good with altitudes and aerodynamics like you are."

Hoagies eyes grew large. "Wha-?"

"You honestly though I was stupid! Good Yipper does everyone think that about me?"

"Um..W-w-we never thought you were stupid Wally." said Hoagie struggling to find words.

"Eh sure you did, probably thought I was dumber than a bunch of rocks." said Wally.

"Well no-yea we did, sorry for doubting you." said Hoagie.

"Its all right I mean how many smart tough guys do you know? I had a reputation to uphold." said Wally. He whispered. "Would ya mind keeping it between us you know, bro to bro?" he asked.

"Of course Wally." and with that Kuki walked over to say goodbye.

"So Hoagie! What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Hoagie sighed, dear Yipper did no one tell the girl?

"Kuki, I wont be here-" he was cut off.

"Oh I know that silly! What did you think I was an air head or something? Hehe, Wally's not the only one with secrets." she said. _Kuki knows about Wally?_ Hoagie thought.

"Well I guess we'll see ya Hoagie, you never know you may come back." said Kuki giving Hoagie a hug and skipped off to where Wally was.

"So look who came to da top, my, my, Abby's impressed." Hoagie looked up.

"Thanks Abby, that means allot to me." said Hoagie.

"If you got somethin to tell Abby, knows ya time to do it, Abby ain't got all day." said Abby smiling.

_What the crud? Mite as well tell her, she can't hit you in space. _He spoke. "I like you Abby, allot."

Abby smiled. "Abby knew that fool." she said and kissed his cheek. Pulling back she spoke. "Kick some alien parent but for Abby will ya?" she said. Hoagie nodded.

"Numbuh 2 let's go! Time is short!" yelled Numbuh 74.239.

Hoagie nodded and boarded the space ship. When he was seated the ship took off.

**Okay review and tell us what ya think!******


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own KND, sadly...**

Kuki

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled a blonde Aussie by the name of Wally Beatles, AKA, Numbuh 4, as he and his friends came rushing into the cave.

"GUYS!" Kuki yelled as she went to embrace her friends. "But how did you find me?" she asked.

"Heh, us nerds aren't good a keeping secrets plus Numbuh 4 threatened them to tell us where they took you or he'd give them the worser wedgie that a Wedgiesourus Rex." said Numbuh 2, also known as Wally.

"Numbuh 3 come on! Times a wastin!" yelled Numbuh 74.239.

"Can't I just say goodbye?" she asked in a small voice, lip quivering and eyes watering.

The boy caved. "Just make it quick." he said turning his back.

Nigel came up. "Well I guess we'll see ya Kuki." he said. Kuki hugged him and spoke. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Anytime Kuki." said Nigel taking his leave.

Hoagie came up next. "Here Kuki, some of your Rainbow Monkeys and some pictures." he said giving her a KND bookbag. Kuki hugged him.

"Thanks Hoagie." she said. Hoagie left and Wally took his place. **(let the drama begin!)**

"So your leaving aren't you!" you blurted out. Kuki had tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend and crush.

"Wally," she started.

"Yea yea I know, you have to go and help injured aliens and all that stuff. But what about here on earth, Kuki? We need you!" _ I need you._ he silently added.

Kuki looked sad, her eyes began to water and Wally realized he struck a nerve. "Kuki, hey Kooks, I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

_ I have to tell him. This is my only chance. And what's the worst that can happen?_ she thought. "Wally.." she started.

"Yea Kooks?" he asked.

"I like you-allot." she said uneasily. She hung her head not wanting to see his possibly angry face, but that was opposite of what happened.

"Hey Kooks, look at me." he commanded. She looked up and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist.

"I love you, Kooks." Wally said.

Kuki smiled. "I love you too." she said. There was a cough, they looked up to see Abby, causally leaning against a wall, arms crossed. They both blushed furiously.

"See ya Kooks." said Wally, blushing, as he walked over to his friend, Hoagie who burst out into song.

"Wally and Kuki sittin in a space ship. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby on an alien planet." Wally was getting redder and redder as Hoagie continued to sing.

While that was going on Kuki and Abby were talking.

"So it took you goin up in ta space for you and Wally to kiss." said Abby.

Kuki blushed. "Heh yea I guess so." she said.

"Abby's never been good with goodbyes so I'll just say see you later, because Numbuh 5 knows you'll come back." said Abby.

Kuki smiled and the two shared a sisterly hug.

"Take care of yourself Kuki." said Abby when they pulled apart.

"Yea you too, someones gotta keep those boys in check." Kuki said.

The two laughed.

"NUMBUH 3 COME ON!" shouted Numbuh 74.239.

Kuki nodded and headed towards the ramp and walked up. When she reached the gate she turned around. "さようなら みなさん！" she called down to her friends and walked into the ship.

"What did she say?" asked Nigel.

"She said 'goodbye everyone'." said Wally. All eyes turned to him.

"What! I'm Australian mates! Since Australia trades with Japan, kids get taught Japanese at an early age, my whole family speaks fluent Japanese, I ain't that stupid you know." he said as he watched the ship take off.

**Okay so review! And yes the little speech Wally gave at the end was true, our Sensei told us that, so anyways, make us happy and review! Oh and did you know Abby's Lullaby actually works! You see us girls babysat the triplets and they were crying and we all decided to sing Abby's Lullaby and they all fell asleep, it was the cutest thing ever! Anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Don't own KND, sadly.

Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter hopefully this one won't have any!

Wally(he was probably the toughest one to write for because he's well tough but hope you like it anyways!)

"THERE HE IS!" shouted a girl. Wally whirled around to see Kuki and the rest of the gang running into the cave.

"GUYS!" he yelled and ran down the ramp to embrace his friends. "But how's you find me?"

"Easy no one can resist the Kuki pout face**(thanks to Selective Reviewer XD for the idea!)** and the big eyes, or they will see what she becomes whens angry." said Hoagie to a blushing Kuki. Wally laughed.

"NUMBUH 4, COME ON WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" shouted Numbuh 74.239.

"Can't I just say goodbye to my friends?" he asked.

"Fine." he said, not wanting to be pummeled by the blonde Aussie.

Nigel walked up. "Good job Wally." he said patting his friend on the back.

"Yea, thanks Nigel, for everything." said Wally.

"No problem." said Nigel and walked off.

Hoagie stepped forward. "Here you go Wally, just some things you may need." he said thrusting a KND backpack into his arm.

"Thanks Hoagie." said Wally shouldering the bag.

"Your welcome Wally." and with that Hoagie walked off.

Then Kuki came. Kuki, the only girl who could have made his legs turn to jelly, his heart race, his brow sweat, his face have a hint of blush in them.

"Hey Wally." she said in a small voice. Wally could see a small tear escape from the corner of one of her purple eyes, it made his heart break.

"Hey Kuki." he said.

"We'll miss you." _I'll miss you._ she added silently.

"I'll miss ya guys too, hey Kuki." he said._ It was now or never, she has to know how I feel about her._ thought Wally.

"Yea Wally?" she asked staring into his sea green eyes with her violet ones.

He took a deep breath. "Iloveyou!" he shouted. All of their friends looked up upon hearing him shout, jaws dropped.

Kuki broke out into a smile and lunged at his lips, capturing them in a kiss. They broke apart. "I love you too, Wally." she spoke. They smiled at each other then there was a cough. They broke their gaze to see Abby smiling she spoke.

"Abby would like to say 'bye' to ya know." she said making the two blush. Kuki pecked him on the cheek and walked over to the two boys.

"About time Wally." she said patting him on the back.

Wally merely blushed.

"Numbuh 4 come ON!" shouted Numbuh 74.239.

"Well Abby'll be seeing ya." she said and walked off. Wally took a deep breath and walked to the space ship he turned around and gave one last wave to his friends and entered the ship.

**Okay so review! We had a request to do Numbuh 363, so what do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own KND sorry for the extra Wally chapter that was up for like half an hour, we had done two of those and Sophie thought we didn't post it and she posted the other one, sorry for all those who expected a chapter.**

Abby Lincoln****

"THERE SHE IS!" came the unmistakable voice of Hoagie was heard as he and rest of sector V came running in.

"GUYS!" Abby yelled, running up to her friends. "But how did y'all find Abby?" she questioned.

"Well tech guys aren't really good at keeping secrets." said Hoagie blushing.

"COME ON NUMBUH FIVE! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" yelled 74.239.

"Can't Abby just say goodbye to her friends first?" she questioned.

"Fine, just make it quick." he said.

Nigel came up to Abby. "Good job Abby, your the best of the best."

"Why thank ya sugar, Abby always thought you were the best." said Abby to her best friend.

"Take care Abbs." said Nigel.

"Will do." she said as Nigel walked away and Hoagie, her crush, came foreword.

"Here you go Abby, I packed a few things for you, your music, magazines, some 2X4 tech I've been working on, probably useless to what those space kids have." he said handing her a KND backpack.

"Nah, Abby thinks you have the best tech." said Abby shouldering the bag.

"You really think so?" asked Hoagie.

"Abby know so." she said, giving Hoagie a kiss on the cheek. Hoagie blushed and walked off as Kuki came up to her.

"I'm gonna miss ya Abby." she said sniffing while hugging her best girl friend.

"Aw, don't cry, Abby'll miss ya too." she said. "Take care of the guys." Abby took off her hat. "I want you to have this Kuki." she said holding her hat out to Kuki.

"N-no I can't Abby thats your hat." said Kuki.

"Yea, but Abby won't need it up in space, you can wear it and give it back to Abby when she returns, deal?" she said./

Kuki took the hat, and pulling out a rubber band, tied her hair in a ponytail. She then put the hat on, her ponytail exiting the back if it. "Deal." she said, shaking Abby's hand, and giving her friend one last hug, walked off.

Wally walked up. "So your leaving?" he asked.

"Seems so, hey Wally."

"What?"

"Tell Kuki how ya feel, you have to tell her before it's to late, you get what Abby is saying?"

"But what if she doesn't like ke back." Wally said sounding worried.

Abby laughed. "Just trust Abby on this, Kuki likes you just a much as you like her."

"If you say so." said Abby.

"COME ON NUMBUH FIVE! ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" shouted 74.239.

"Okay! Abby's coming!" she said and walked over to the space ship. She looked behind her shoulder and waved goodbye to her friends as she climbed up the space ship.

**Okay guys! So next chapter will be 362, should we do 363? We can make it so that Rachel, Sonya, and Lee are there to see him off, but we don't know. Okay so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own KND

Numbuh 362 note you may want to wear a diaper, its gonna get pretty funny.

"THERE SHE IS!" came a males shout. Rachel whirled around and saw Nigel, Fanny, and her little brother, Harvey running into the caves.

Rachel broke out into a smile and ran to her two friends and brother and enveloped them into a hug, unfortunately Harvey had come into contact with three people.

"DON TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" he yelled breaking free from the three people grasp.

"Stupid boy." mumbled Fanny, and for once, Nigel agreed with her, Harvey was a stupid boy.

"Numbuh 362, sir, it's time to leave sir!" said Numbuh 74.239.

"Give me a moment, please." she said in a soft tone.

"Fine just make it quick."

Fanny walked up. "I'm gonna miss ya girl." she said hugging her best friend, Rachel hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself Fan, don't let your anger get the best of you."

"I'll try, but someone has got to keep these boys in check." said Fanny. She gave her friend one last hug and walked away. Nigel came up.

"So this is goodbye." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not goodbye, more like see you later." said Rachel. 'I have to tell him how I feel.' she thought. "Nigel." she said.

"Yea Rach." he replied.

"I love you." she said quickly. The next thing she knew Nigel's lips crashed onto her's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER! WHY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" but Harvey was unable to finish that sentence for Fanny grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU IRISH MANIAC!" bad move Harvey. Fanny's eyes lit with fury.

"SHUT YA TRAP YOU STOOPID BOY!" yelled Fanny releasing her hold on Harvey. She looked over at her two friends, well best friend and comrade. They had been oblivious to the whole shouting and screaming that had just taken place.

"Ah hem." said Fanny. "AH HEM!" she said a bit louder, the two broke apart. Nigel gave Rachel a sheepish grin and walked off. Harvey came up.

"Sheesh sis, what do ya see in him?" asked Harvey.

"Well he's nice, smart funny.."

"Yea yea I get it he's the perfect boy, whatever!" said Harvey grumpily.

Rachel laughed and hugged her brother.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL!" screamed Harvey. Rachel's face fell a bit, she couldn't even hug her little brother goodbye.

"362 sir, it's time to leave, sir." said 362.

"Alright, I'm coming." she said, she turned toward Harvey who was scrubbing himself with hand sanitizer. "See you Harvey." but Harvey paid her no attention. She sighed and walked up the ramp that led to the ship. She turned around and gave one last goodbye to her best friends, and walked into the ship.

Kinda short but we hope it was funny! Next chap is 363 and then a PAR-TAY cause 363 is no longer around...though it will be interesting with his phobia and all, but WE WILL write 363, in the meen time, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own KND! Trust us if we did then it wouldn't have ended! So yea finally got this chapter out! Yay pachi pachi (Japanese for clap)

"See ya bro." said Rachel to her little brother. Granted she was happy he was happy he was leaving, but a part of her would miss him dearly.

"Yea see ya sis." Harvey replied as he saw his sister take Nigel's hand, he glared at the bald boy and spoke, "Take care of my sister baldy, if you hurt her I'll program the S.P.L.O.R.C.K. **(Super Preposterously Large Orbiting Rocket Condiment Kannon)** to shoot you."

Nigel roller his eyes behind his glasses, "Whatever you say, Harvey..."

"Well see ya, Harvey." said Shaunie, who was taking over Sector W.

"Yea see ya Shaunie, take care of the tree house for me." Harvey said.

"Bye Harvey! Beareful out there in outer space! It's super dark!" said Sonya.

"I will..." Said Harvey, he was trying to be a bit nicer, it was his last day on earth after all.

"Harvey, take care of your self, try not to lose yourself with all the alien germs." Lee said, 'great,' Harvey thought, 'he had to bring up the stupid germs...'

"Yea I'll do my best..." Harvey replied and boarded the spaceship and took off.

"So...are any of you going to the party?" Sonya asked when Harvey's ship was out of sight.

"Party?" Rachel and Nigel aced at the same time.

Sonya giggled, "Yea the Yay-Harveys-Leaving-Earth party..."

"Oh sure why not...come on Nigel, it'll be fun." said Rachel looking at Nigel.

"Fine..." Nigel replied and they all walked off to the party which was to be held on moonbase.

Okay so finally got this freaking chapter out! It's been what like a couple of months? Yea Harveys wayy OOC... Ah who cares! Next is the PARTY! which should be out so to make up for not writing lately...


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own KND! so here is the party we promised! Enjoy!

The party was in full swing. There was music being played by Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Rihanna, Jay-Z, Usher, Justin Bieber (much to the guys pleads not to play that girls songs) and a bunch of other artists.

Then a slow song started to play...

Lots of kids got off the dance floor, looking around to see who would make the first move, Rachel signed and went to the microphone.

"Okay you bunch of cowardly boys! You have till the count of ten to get a partner! And when if you don't, Fanny will hit you with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. **(Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear)** so hard you won't be able to sit right for a week!" Rachel yelled, as soon as she finished boys got up.

"1...2..."Hoagie, liking the ability to be able to sit in his pilot seat, quickly grabbed Abby, who was sitting next to him, onto the dance floor.

"3...4..." Wally quickly grabbed a blushing Kuki onto the dance floor.

"5...6..." Lee quickly grabbed hold of Sonya's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"7...8... Patton, knowing he was dead ether way, grabbed Fanny's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"9...-" Nigel quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the mic.

"Care to dance?" Nigel asked with a smile.

"10." she finished her sentence with a nod, just as Everytime we Touch, by CASCADA started to play.

The five couples(plus numerous others we were too lazy to add) started to dance.

When the song was finished, the couples looked at each other, blushing, and went back to sitting down.

1 hour later

Rachel went to the mic. "Thank you all for being here today! Now I have a little surprise, well two surprises that is!" the room burst into applause. "We will be giving out awards for the first ever KND awards! So let us get started!" Rachel said, pulling out an envelope. "Most toughest KND member goes to Numbuh 4!"

Wally walked up and received a plaque with the title: 'Numbuh 4, KND Tough Kid.' he went back to his seat.

Rachel continued, "Next award goes to the Most Happiest...Numbuh 3!" Kuki, blushing went up and took her reward(Were guessing you know what is says so were just gonna go through the awards and not have them go up it takes to much time and were not feeling well(stomach flu...) so let's continue!)

"Most Calm goes to Numbuh 5!"

"Most skilled pilot goes to Numbuh 2!"

"Coolest attack weapon of choice goes to Numbuh 84!"(Lee if your wondering...)

"Most likely to make a villain cry goes to Numbuh 83!" (Sonya)

"Most likely to be a threat to national security..." there were a few laughs because it was obvious as to who would receive this reward. "Numbuh 86!"

"Hey, wait...yea I agree with that! It'd probably be because of all you STOOPID boys!" shouted Fanny, while people laughed.

"And most likely to be a drill sergeant...Numbuh 60!" People clapped.

"Workaholic with the biggest but goes to Numbuh 1!" everyone laughed, and Nigel just blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well, that's all the awards...and as for the other good news..."

"Hey wait you forgot one more reward!" shouted Nigel, from his table with Sector V.

"I did?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yea! Best Leader goes to Numbuh 362!" shouted Nigel, as he and his team brought up a plague with 'Greatest Leader' engraved on it.

"Thanks guys!" Rachel said, "Now as for the good news...we will be making a TND, for all of you who are turning 13 soon...you just have to pass a test, which most you already took with out knowing." there was a mumble within the group, Rachel continued, "If you did indeed pass, you will be contacted by Numbub Infinity, 74.238, 71.562, or 274 via P.I.P.E.R. **(Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio)** by Friday." with this, everyone cheered and they knew, that they could be kids forever...

Yea yea, it was probably very sucky...anyways what did you think!


End file.
